The present invention relates generally to improvements in the water-feeding of pets, particularly dogs, and particularly in attending to this chore in other than the owner""s home.
It is already known, as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,338 for xe2x80x9cHOLDER FOR TUBE AND BOTTLE FEEDERS FOR PETSxe2x80x9d issued to Lovitz on Jun. 29, 1971, that dogs are smart enough to be trained to operate a bottle feeder by exerting their body weight to open a value releasing water to the end purpose of being consumed by the dog, but the stability for the bottle feeder is provided by it being confined to a wall of a cage, thus lacking a portability to any location not having a cage, which typically is a location away from the home of the pet owner.
Thus, although not as desirable, an alternative is to feed pet dogs using an open water-filled dish even though it is subject to splashing and often unsanitary conditions due to its exposure.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to use a free standing support stand for a bottle feeder and use to advantage the weight of the water in the bottle until totally consumed to serve as ballast, which in cooperation with a base, contributes adequate stability to maintain a vertical orientation of the support or stand, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.